Student Story
by PavelSachkovsky
Summary: The life of a student in University of Phoenix is boring. He decides to do something he never thought he would have done before.


"Good morning, students," – said Mr. Hendrikson entering the classroom. – "How are you today?" I hate him. I always hated him. He is a very annoying teacher. He is forty one years old and he talks like he is better than the students. He teaches math. I hate math. That's like the most annoying lesson in the world. All this numbers and calculations make me want to vomit up some C's and D's. Anyway, my name is Jeff. I'm a regular student in University of Phoenix. Yeah, same old Phoenix. Arizona is and always be the most boring place you could possible go to. There is nothing much to see here. Yeah, we have the Phoenix Suns. Take this team out and you'll have nothing in Arizona currently. I doubt there is something worth watching here. My dream is to get out of this state. But currently I just sit in my chair and listen to old Fartikson talk about calculations. In my class I have a lot of girls and guys, most of the people I bond with are special in their own way. I am not a popular guy in the classroom, but I am surely no dork either. I am one of those quiet types of guys that look good and care less about other people's feelings.

"Yo, Jeff," – said Tony interrupting my thoughts. – "Why the hell are we doing this stuff? That's the third exam in one week." I stared at him and just shook my head. – "I don't know. But if you want to get a better great then the last time you better listen to the teacher." Tony stared at me and nodded and got stared back at the teacher. I am only 20 years old, but it seems to me being a student never really ends. I mean my dad was still studying in the age of forty six. It says a lot about his 'adventurous' personality. Well, that's what my mom says. I bet his only 'adventure' was sharping a pen. Give me a break. Even our neighbors try to avoid him. I mean, who wouldn't? On my 18th birthday he got me a condom for a present. How was I going to explain my mom that dad gave me a condom for a present? She wouldn't believe it even if she saw it. According to dad it is the best way to celebrate an 18th birthday. Tony was there and he made a joke about it in some video sharing website on the internet. God, I hated him that day. He made me look like a jackass in class. All the classmates made fun of it and I couldn't concentrate on studying. But it went off pretty fast. I started playing in a band and I started to get more appreciated as a musician then I ever thought I was before. Playing songs in someone's parties feels awesome. So where was I? Oh, yes. Finally the bell rings and we can go out of this boring math quiz and get to breathe fresh air.

"Don't forget to prepare for an exam tomorrow, alright?" – said Mr. Hendrikson with a smile. Gosh, I always wanted to hit him with my fist and make his jaw drop. I hated that smile he puts on every time the lesson ends. So, I got out of the classroom and walked in the hallway. Tony ran behind me and he was holding a basketball. He surrounded me playing with the ball. – "Jeff, how about some b-ball? We haven't played for a while now." I stared at the ball. I didn't have the strength to play basketball. – "No, man, I'll pass." He looked at me with disappointment. – "C'mon, bro, let's play. Hey, you know, Stacy's going to be there." I thought for a moment. Stacy. Stacy Brooks. The brunette girl from science class. She is one sexy fox. And I am not going to lie to her. I would love to see her science projects in private, if you know what I am talking about. I mean she puts the T in tits and the A in ass. She is so fine she makes Jessica Alba look like an old lady. – "Alright man, I'm in." – I replied and took the ball from Tony. – "Let's shoot some hoops. Don't forget to call Jay. We need him for this game." Tony smiled and took out his mobile phone. – "No problem, bro." – he smiled and pressed the buttons on the mobile phone. We went to the locker rooms and Tony was hyped up about playing b-ball. It's been a while. Like 2 months since we last played a basketball game. – "Who are we playing against?" – I asked. I almost forgot about it. Tony looked at me. – "Whoever is out there, bro." I stared at him for a moment. No way. – "You want to tell me, you didn't schedule this? Who the hell are we playing against?" Tony picked up the ball. – "Man, relax. You know what? We'll play whoever is on court training right now." Damn, probably a bunch of weak links again. We always win the games despite being small in our heights. I am 5'11 and Tony is 5'9. We work hard in the gym, we like a tiny bodybuilders. That's how my mom calls us. Jay is the tallest one amongst us. He is 6'5. I mean the dude is taller than both of us. – "Hey, guys, how's everything going?" – said Jay entering the locker room. He was wearing his Chicago Bulls jersey on. He slapped me in the back of the head. – "Hey, hey, relax," – I said angrily. – "Let me dress up first." Jay took the ball from Tony. It looked like a man taking candy from a baby. – "So, who challenged us?" I looked at Tony. – "Well, some idiots in the basketball court challenged us to a game." Jay smirked. – "Ha, those idiots will never learn. Let's give them some hard time." We all entered the basketball court and we saw one person in there shooting hoops. Jay looked at Tony. – "I thought you said there were two of them in here. I only see one." Tony looked at me and then at Jay. He was rubbing the back of his neck. – "Yeah I guess one of them left." Jay came closer to the person shooting the hoops. – "Hey, yo, man, you want to play some ball?" The guy looked at him. – "What the hell is your problem?" Jay looked at me. – "My homies here said you trying to disrespect us. Is that true?" The guy looked at him. He was a black guy, seems masculine. – "Hell, no, nigga." – He said. – "I have no clue the fuck you talking 'bout, but I do know that I don't need to call you out since I can beat you with ease." Jay stood in front of him. – "Oh, yeah? That's how you going to talk about us, man? No problem. 21 points, three of us against you. Let's see what you capable of, nigga." They stood in front of each other. I ran toward them both and stood between them. – "Hey, hey, hey. C'mon, guys, chill out. It's just a basketball game. No need for fighting in here." Jay stared at me and went to his side. He tossed the ball to the guy. – "What's your name by the way?" – I asked. The guy smiled. – "Dwayne. And yours?" – "Jeff. The dude you argued with is Jay and the other one is Tony." Dwayne looked at all of them. – "Alright, now let's play." He started the game and all three of us surrounded him. Jay tried to steal the ball, but Dwayne moved his hands from Jay's hands and made the first two points. – "The fuck…" Jay looked at the ball bouncing from under the net with a shocked face. – "Ok, ok, now it's my turn." Well, to make story short, Dwayne beat us all. All three of us couldn't beat one person. He won by 21 to 0. Yeah, we sucked pretty badly. Jay approached Dwayne in the locker room. – "Yo, bro, you play good. Keep training and you'll make it to the NBA." Dwayne shook his hands and left the gym. – "See you later, guys."

"Man, can you believe it?" – said Tony with sad face. – "We lost. Again. Damn…" I came closer to him. Relax it's all good. Stacy came in the locker room. – "Hey, Jeff." – She said smiling. – "I saw you play today and I liked what I saw." I stared at her. She was wearing a tight red t-shirt and a black dress. – "I liked seeing you getting beat in basketball again, dickhead. When you win a game, call me, ok?" She turned around and her ass was moving left to right. I beat my lower lip, but at the same time thinking about never getting a chance to be with her. Tony stared at me with a smile. – "Man, she got a fine ass, right?" I took a towel that was near me and threw it at him. – "Shut up." Tony shrugged. – "What?" We got out from the gym and went to our neighborhood. – "Man, did you see the t-shirt she was wearing? The way her nipples were showing. Man, that was some…" – Tony kept talking about her. I couldn't stand him talk about her. It made me even madder. – "Shut up!" – I yelled at him. He stood there silent. Jay came closer to me. – "Calm down, I know you are mad, bro. But relax." We went through the streets, all the way to burger king. Jay pushed me to the door. – "C'mon, get inside. Some good burger will fix your mood." I smirked. Jay was the only one that cared about what I am going through. And he always got my mood up. Even now. Tony sat next to me and put his arm around me. – "Dude, get the fuck off me!" – I shouted and pushed him away. He was overpowering me and he kept his hand around me. – "Nah, I won't let you go until you feel better, ok?" – He said with a smile. I took the burger and started to eat it. – "We all know Stacy is a bitch. I have no clue why you like her that much. She fucked everyone. I mean she even slept with Mr. Hendrikson." I stared at him. – "The fuck are you talking about? Mr. Hendrikson is forty one years old and he is married." Tony smiled. – "I meant Mr. Hendrikson's son." I look at him and got even madder, but I concentrated my anger on munching the burger. Jay silently munched his burger.

"So what are we going to do now, Tony?" – asked Jay. Tony shook his head. They both looked at me. I wanted to go home. – "I need some time to cool off," – I said in reply. – "Let's go home." Jay nodded and Tony just stared at me. We finished the burger, although they weren't as good as the McDonald burgers. I ended up not finishing my burger and threw it in the trash. They made the burger so slimy and so huge it barely eatable. And not only that. It seems as if they didn't heat the burger before serving us with it. Fucking morons. What kind of service is this? That's like someone will go to a basketball game and see football players play instead. Nothing is better than the good McDonalds. And fuck everyone who hates it. Anyway, me and my friends got out and we got to my house in twenty five minutes. I stood in front of the door and turned around to them. – "Ok, guys," – I said smiling. – "I'll take care from here." Jay gave me a five. – "Ok, bro, see you later," – he said. – "And no bad mood about that bitch Stacy. She is nothing for you. You'll find some better chick. There are many fishes in the ocean." I smiled and he walked away to his home, which is placed only 2 blocks away from me. Tony stood there and looked at me. – "Can I come in?" – He asked. I know exactly what he wants. – "No, dude, you can't see my mom," – I replied. – "You are my best friend and you stare at my mom's breasts. No, man, no." Tony locked his hands together. – "C'mon, please, please!" – He begged. – "Please, man, just for a little bit. I mean your mom has a nice rack, you know." I couldn't listen to that. He talks about my mom like she's an average university girl like Stacy. – "Man, if my dad hears you say this stuff you'll get kicked in the nuts," – I said trying to intimidate him. – "I warn you man." Tony smirked. – "I am not scared of the biology teaching dad of yours. What he will do to me?" I had to come up with stuff to scare him. – "Look, my dad does experiences on people. If you want to be the next one, go ahead and stare at my mom's boob," – I didn't think of what I was going to say through enough. – "But don't come and complain if suddenly at night a bunch of people wearing white suits and masks on will kidnap you from your house. Then you'll find yourself wrapped with leather straps to a metal bed. You will get injected with tons of biological experiences and it will make your DNA be…" He looked at me. – "Ok, I get the picture," – he said getting scared. I couldn't believe my eyes this stuff worked. – "I will go now and maybe never come back to your house again. Bye…" He ran off to his home like a scared cat running from the rain. Finally some peace and quiet. I knocked on the door and there was no reply. Don't tell me they aren't home. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I took the mobile phone out of my pocket and the battery was dead. – "Oh, damn," – I said angrily. I sat on the floor and decided to wait for my mom. While sitting there I looked at the neighborhood.


End file.
